Obsession
by DragonBadFaith
Summary: Lily WAS obsessed with James... but she gets over him and falls in love with someone else as James starts to notice her.... story is going to be AU... NO OotP spoilers... please read and review!


**A/N**: This is my first fanfic….. I'm just typing this fanfic because I got really bored and I have nothing else to do!!!  Please Read and Review!... oh yeah this fanfic is going to be AU… okies on with the show!

Disclaimer:  I own none of the familiar characters!

Lily Evans sat in her bed.  The sunlight streamed though the large windows hitting her pale face.  She had a look of wonderment on her face.  She was thinking over her long time crush on James Potter.  Almost every girl in Hogwarts wanted him.  She had a crush on him since first year.  She sighed.  She knew that she was never going to get him to notice her.

Lily got up from her bed and took out her diary from her trunk.  She looked through her many diary entries.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe that James is going out with Maria Prinks!!!  I am so jealous.  How could he do this to me!……….._

_Dear Diary,_

_You should have seen what James was wearing today!!!  He had the most wonderful robes that matched his perfect eyes!........... _

_Dear Diary,_

_Guess what!  I made was made a prefect!  I hope that James notices me this time!  Of course he would have to notice me sometime………..  I need to get him to spend some time alone with me and try to get him to notice me!........_

The diary entries went on and on and on._   As you could see Lily was obviously obsessed about James.  Every single diary entry was about James Potter.  James Potter this and James Potter that.  She could never get her mind off him.  She took the diary and threw it out the window.  She was disgusted with herself.  She decided that she didn't want to think about him anymore, but of course this task had been impossible for her to handle.  She hated waiting for him to make his move.  Last year she decided that she needed to get over him.  She decided she needed psychiatric help.  Over the summer she began to see a psychiatrist, slowly but surely she got over James Potter.  _

She packed her belongings.  After she was finished she shouted, "Mum I'm done packing my things!"

"It's about time!  I thought you would never leave!" Petunia said with glaring eyes.  

Lily stared at her with nothing but hatred and asked, "Where's mum?  She's supposed to take me to Kings Cross."

"She had an emergency meeting at work.  She told me to bring you there instead." 

Lily began to drag her trunk downstairs, and Petunia stared at her snickering.  She put the trunk into the car trunk.  Petunia drove Lily to King's Cross and dropped her off.  Petunia gave Lily one last glare and drove off without saying a word.

Lily ran to platform 9 ¾.  She ran through the barrier and pushed her trolley towards the Hogwarts train.  She didn't notice the many boys that she has passed were staring at her, they were wondering who that girl was.  One of the many boys that noticed her, began to follow her onto the train.  

She boarded the train and found an empty compartment.  She closed the compartment door with a sigh.  'I thought I was going to be late, but I'm early for once!'  She sat down thinking what Hogwarts would bring to her this year.  Hogwarts was home away from home for Lily.  As she was completely lost in her thoughts, the compartment door slid open and Severus Snape walked in.  

"Hello, Evans.  Mind if I sit here?" Snape asked with the sweetest voice he could muster.

She was completely lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice who it was.  She nodded and said, "Uh huh, sure."  He waved his hand in front of her face and broke her trance.   

She noticed that Snape was there and asked him, "What the hell do you want Snape?"

"I just asked if I could sit with you, and of course you said yes.  I mean, who could resist a guy like me?"  Severus said with a smirk.  

Lily just laughed.  She thought he was arrogant yet witty at the same time.  

"What's so funny Evans?"

"Nothing," Lily replied as she shook her head.

Severus looked Lily over from head to toe and said, "You sure have changed Evans."  

He turned and walked out of the compartment.  The train whistled and began to leave the station.  They were on their way to Hogwarts.  

She began to wonder what Snape had meant.  Over the summer her mum did say that she was blossoming into a beautiful young lady.   Lily blushed whenever she heard her mom say that.  She blushed as she thought of it now.  She smiled silently to herself as she thought of what Severus had said.  'This year is going to be a different year for Lily Evans.'

**A/N:** Ummmm……. I know I'm not that good of a writer!  But I'm trying to improve my writing style! Please help me! Give me some suggestions!  And ummm please review!  I want to know what u think!  I think I might revise this chapter later! I know that Snape is OoC but I have my reasons…… ^_^…. 


End file.
